Forbidden Love (FuRi)
by XV
Summary: Translated fic by your's truly. It's horrible. Category:Honkai Impact 3rd Pairing:Fu Hua x Rita (Crack ship, no hate) Warnings:NTR (again, no hate pls) Rating M so be to sure


Forbidden Love (FuRi)

At noon, the sky was thundering, and heavy rain came in an instant. In the summer, the plants that were roasted in the sun got submerged by the rain.

"The rain is not raining in time." Rita leaned against the window and sighed, fingers drawing circles boringly on the misty glass.

She and the captain had been in a relationship for six months. Their love in the first three months was remarkable. The diligent captain treated the empathetic Rita with respect, that is the evaluation of the relationship by most people in the Schicksal.

It is not easy to keep the passion of love at all times, and it is easy to create gaps in relationship when it is a one-sided love. Maybe the captain is working too much that he ignored his lover, maybe Captain sometimes pay too much attention onto other Valkyries, maybe Captain even loose his temper at Rita for no reason...…When the initial spark of passion ended, the relationship between the two were torned.

Rita had initially invited Captain for a dinner to end this cold war between them but due to the rain, the appointment has been canceled.

Rita's eye couldn't help but lost her glow as the rain hit the glass, invading her thoughts, and her tears rolled down quietly.

Fu Hua, who was in the office, looks up from the files and saw Rita's pale face had immediately took out a paper towel and went to Rita's side.

After Rita wiped away the tears, she slowly asked: " Captain quarrelled with you again?"

Rita snorted and replied,"We made up, it wasn't his fault. I was thinking too much. I'm feeling melancholic, a bit of paranoia and I went crying,"

Fu Hua and Rita are colleagues who fight side by side. At first, Rita often teased her due to them constantly working together. As time goes Fu Hua would throw a few cold jokes to respond Rita's teasing remarks and so the two of them over time turned from a peer relationship into good friends.

During work, they are the best partners, in life, they are tacit friends.

As a friend of Rita, they talked about their perspectives on love. Fu Hua was overly familiar with Rita's humble understanding and empathetic views on love. For the sake of maintaining her relationship with Captain, Rita had suffered.

On the day Captain & Rita announced their budding relationship, Fu Hua asked Captain to listen to her few words of advice — Make her cry & you'll be damned.

But he didn't listen.

Fu Hua is not an impulsive person. She did not sent Captain flying on sight even if its tempting, instead stood by Rita's side, consoling Rita as she wept. After comforting her, she secretly told Captain to apologise to Rita.

Rita understood why a blockhead like Captain would openly apologise to her. It was Fu Hua's silent work. Their understanding of each other had resulted in their great partnership. And its because of this great understanding that Rita scolded Fu Hua a dumb blockhead in her heart.

The summer rain in the noon didn't stop. Rita tried to adjust the rhythm of breathing to calm herself down.

Embraced by her, Fu Hua patted Rita's back and gently whispered and comforted: "Now, don't cry. If someone saw Schicksal's S-class Valkyrie has such a fragile side, rumours would fly,"

She choked and retorted: "Only you would laugh at me!" Tears soaked on Fu Hua's shoulder.

Problems of love can only be solved by the two person related, bystanders can do nothing but provide only companionship, Fu Hua silently warned herself.

"Who dares to laugh at the vice captain of Immortal Blades! See, that eye makeup of your's are ruined. Come on, you must be hungry, I'll treat you,"

Fu Hua held a used paper towel to gently wipe away the tears on her eyes. The delicate and gentle movement of the heroic person in front of her eyes touched Rita's heart.

Although Fu Hua and her are friends who have known each other for a long time, her meticulous actions on her would still make her heart jump.

Rita had tried to test her good friend's intentions, yet to no avail. However she's together with Captain right now, the sole rule of love is to be faithful, how could she trespass this kind of forbidden love. Everytime she thought of this, she'd persuade herself to Just be a good friend to Fu Hua.

But does Rita truly understand Fu Hua?

Fu Hua has been alone for many years, because of some reasons she doesn't take the initiative to communicate with others, until Rita stepped into her life.

In her heart, Fu Hua feels that there is no one besides Rita who could make her heart beat so hard. Whener someone mentions her name Fu Hua would instantly be aware of it and this subtle emotion gradually fills the emptiness of her heart.

One day, Rita was told that she was wooed by Captain. Fu Hua's heart withered at the thought of it but due to her identity as a friend, she can only encourage Rita to be with Captain.

When Fu Hua knows that her feelings for Rita was love, Rita had long already tied the knot with Captain. To let the one she loved feel happy with others, that is also a form of love, Fu Hua comforted herself.

A few days ago, Rita and Fu Hua had a rare day off in the same day. Fu Hua had mention to Rita that she once had a memorial burgandy red wine steak in some restaurant. Rita took note of it and practiced making the dish. At present, it is now possible for her to cook the dish perfectly, and invited Fu Hua as a guest for dinner at her home.

"Fu Hua-sama~ Guess what will be our dinner ?" Rita took out a bottle red wine and shook it in front of Fuhua.

Fu Hua replied with a positive response : "Something related to red wine?" What an unquality answer, Rita rolled her eyes before pushing her down onto the couch to let Fu Hua find something to kill time.

It's not her first time to Rita's home. Without needing Rita to say anything Fu Hua will naturally arrange something to entertain her.

Ever since Captain and Rita were together, Fuhua began to be more sensitive and no longer frequently went to Rita's home.

"Where's Captain?" Fuhua offhanded asked as she had nothing to do. Why do you have to mention someone else? Can't I just talk with Rita alone? Fu Hua's heart blamed herself for being too sensitive.

"He's in New Zealand, he'll come back the day after tomorrow." Rita's home is an open kitchen, and the interaction between the living room and the kitchen is unimpeded.

White steam hailed out from the kitchen as Rita started cooking. The scene of Rita's cooking had always fascinated Fuhua as she sat on the back of the couch.

Fuhua likes to turn around and peek at Rita's back. Whenever Rita discovered it, Fu Hua would get up and pretended to pour water and drink it.

"Okay, come over and see." Rita called out.

"This is red wine steak?" Fuhua looked at Rita in surprise.

"Burgundy red wine steak to be exact. I remember you said you wanted to eat it. So I tried to cook it today." Rita didn't tell Fu Hua that she failed 5 or 6 times trying to cook up a perfect burgandy red wine steak.

"Come on, try it." Rita placed a small piece of meat and sent to Fuhua's mouth, the movement being extremely natural. Fu Hua is concerned, and backed way half a step.

"Why are you stepping back?"

Fu Hua took one step back, Rita took one step forward.

Fuhua has no time to decipher her intention as Rita almost embraced her.

Forcing Fuhua to have no retreat, she was blocked by Rita at the side of the cabinet.

The two of them tempted each other and tried to lure each other onto the border of taboos. No one dared to take that step.

Fu Hua's heart is jumping, she and Rita have been close to each other countless time but the atmosphere right now is too sexual.

Turning her head away and cough, saying: "You…and I can't do this…it'll be terrible if someone were to see us like this…..."

"Captain isn't here…." Rita replied immediately. "And, I know that you peek at me every time. I especially like to suddenly turn and see your embarrassed look, its quite adorable. " Rita's tone turned a little more flirtatious.

"Fuhua you're quite an awkward one aren't you? See, the sauce dripped onto my skirt, how are you going to pay?" Rita grabbed Fuhua's hand to the hem of her skirt.

"I will wash it for you…." Fu Hua took back her hand skittishly.

Turns out her long-lasting little gestures have already been seen, and the woman in front of her was like the bottomless deep sea attempting to engulf her. Fuhua's brain is instantaneously blank, and some kind of invisible magnetic field wants to bring the two closer together.

In general, she raised her hand and grabbed Rita's milky white wrist and sent the fork to her mouth.

"Is it delicious?" She licked the sauce that's on the edge Fuhua's mouth with one finger and then leaned closer to Fuhua's ear.

The hidden soark in her heart was ignited as of this moment.

Screw criminality, fuck morality, my heart was long stolen, why should I care about rationality.

"Do you want to taste it as well, Chef?"

"Yes."

Fuhua swallowed the beef, grabbed Rita's waist with one hand, and tentatively touched the other's lips with lips.

Thud, there goes the fork.

Rita did not refuse the temptation her temptation, instead embraced it.

Lust is like a beast, you can't stop it when it broke out, whether it's enjoyment or cruel rejection, its all decided in a moment.

Fu Hua regrets knowing of Rita's intention now.

From the kitchen to the living room, lips and tongue exchange with lust, countless body caresses to stimulate their senses. Fuhua brought Rita to the couch.

Hands into the skirt, caressing her delicate skin like jade, hands carresing along curves as if it was designed by God, or stood in the same place, or another way. People are greedy, she wants to explore it all.

Rita leaned onto Fu Hua, chest gasping as she surrendered into her good friend's addictive touch.

With her own body's burden, her breathing turned fast, yet she can't get enough of it and constantly responds to it. So deep in love to her touch she whispered and pleaded for Fuhua to continue. Flying to the sky at the same moment, falling into the water at the same moment, the two bodies blended like a vortex, and together they write a hymn of this climax.  
(I have no idea how to translate this so i'd leave it like this)

Oh taboo of love that is broken, let me enjoy this moment of pleasure, forgive my recklessness of not considering the consequences.

It was the time of the heat, Rita heard the collision between the keys, and the door opened halfway through. On the occasion of the "Surprise!", she immediately got up and picked up a glass of water on the coffee table and poured it on Fuhua.

Captain who came back from New Zealand had intended to give Rita a surprise. When he opened the door, he saw the upper body of Fu Hua's soaked in water & Rita holding a glass of water, gaped

"Oh Fuhua is here. Really, Fu Hua is a guest, how can you treat her so carelessly. Hurry, get new clothes for our guest here Rita, "The captain put down his luggage on the porch and urged Rita.

"Then I shall take her to change clothes." Rita pulled Fuhua's hand and walked into the room behind the living room before locking it. Her breathing turned a bit shallow as she catch her breath until Fu Hua spun her around, hands on both side of her head.

"Isn't it exciting…" Fuhua lifted one of her hand before placing a light kiss there.


End file.
